Memento
by serenays
Summary: Takano Masamune decides to bring Onodera to the English countryside in hope to rekindle their lost love. But nothing is always smooth sailing as something threatens their relationship putting Takano to the test. So which brings the question: Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Onodera looked at Takano in disbelief. He knew his boss was always delusional and had a tyrannical hand towards everything, but this?

"We're going to the English countryside for 2 weeks. We're leaving tomorrow. Pack up." Cooed the older man, as he puffed his cigarette.

It was pushing it.

"TAKANO SAN!"

At this state, Onodera Ritsu is speechless. For one thing, Takano Masamune has always been an impulsive person. He makes the most absolutely ridiculous yet impulsive decisions leading to one thing and another. Yet, Ritsu somehow is able to tolerate such tyrannical attitude from his boss. He had it worst before but in this case, in Ritsu's words.

"This is the absolute worst, Takano san." Ritsu groaned and growled at the tall, dark haired man as they were at the departure hall waiting to depart. Ritsu reckons that he had other better things to do at home like editing mangas and such. However, Takano has already made plans to go on this vacation for 2 whole weeks to England.

The dark haired man scoffed at the statement.

"Look, we're just going to the English countryside for a vacation alright? I'm not abducting you."

"Then explain the tape that's strapped around my hands and legs?" Onodera showed the evidence to the older man, only to earn an amused smirk from the latter. This annoys Onodera to no end.

Takano seems to be enjoying himself but of course he did it out of love. Though the security did question about the harsh demeanor but he managed to get away with a witty excuse that somehow puzzles Onodera to how he could convince the airport security to do so.

And so he remembers. This is Takano Masamune. That man can do anything.

As Onodera continues to ponder why is he in this situation, he isn't aware that Takano is observing him from the side, looking at the young editor with much affection. Takano admits his actions are very drastic but he truly did it out of love. He is after all, in love with Onodera Ritsu. And he tries his very best to get that straight into the latter's head. However, at times he succeeds which brings them about their sexcapades but that's just it. Ritsu in fact, has never said anything about loving him or being in love with him which brings him to the main question..

Is he in love with him?

Or not?

Takano knows that he is taking the risk to find out the truth but will all his efforts come to a waste when he finds out Ritsu just doesn't feel the same?

Or would the product of this bear some fruit?

Without further ado, the announcer is already commencing the announcement for the boarding. Takano got up quickly, grabbing hold of Onodera to make sure he doesn't make a run for it much to Onodera's displeasure. As they saunter towards the gate, Takano looks at the big corporate clock that hangs right above the floating heads.

2 weeks.

What could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I do not own the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters but however, I do own the fictional characters of the rest of the story. Enjoy kiddos xx.

"Welcome to London. Have a wonderful day!"

The air stewardess exclaims sweetly to Onodera as he could only just nod in silent. The flight was definitely long and miserable. It didn't help that Takano was trying to sexually harass him (but when in actual fact, Takano was trying to buckle and adjust the seatbelt for Onodera), causing so much distress to air stewardess who Onodera kept calling for help.

Fortunately for the poor boy, Takano charmed the woman with a smile and somehow, she had forgotten about Onodera at that very moment. She assumed he was having airsickness and that was partially true. Onodera did fly to England before but he wasn't still used to the feeling of long flights. It made him weary and sick.

Onodera got out of the airplane feeling exactly same. Yes, he's been to England before but still, he hasn't adapted well to the cold weather. England's much colder than before, he thought wryly. After the long immigration procedure, they find themselves right outside the Heathrow airport, with their luggage, puffing out the cold air.

"So what's the plan now?" Onodera asked, adjusting his scarf to get enough equal warmth for his neck.

Takano looks around the terminal for a familiar sign not responding to Onodera's question. After a while, he checks his watch and then his phone in a very simultaneous manner. He quickly dials a number and holds it up to his ear. After a few rings, he was on line with the person at the other end.

"Hey, I've arrived. Where are you?" he asks but immediately hangs up after that sentence.

A beautiful woman was approaching the two and Takano went to greet her. Onodera was amazed by her figure. She was a beautiful strawberry blonde with the most beautiful earl grey eyes. He briefly admitted that Takano looked good together with her much to his annoyance.

"Sorry that you have to come all the way to pick us up. You're too kind my friend." Takano greets her, shaking her hand apologetically. A kind smile forms up on her face.

"Oh no it's fine! Gosh, I honestly don't mind. Yokozawa told me you were coming down and I knew I had to meet you. My driver's just right over there, wheel your way there!"

And the fact she speaks such fluent Japanese makes it all the more gorgeous.

"Oh I almost forgot. Onodera, this is Serena Staniland. She's a very good friend of Yokozawa. She's helped out a lot with Marukawa's international affairs as well. It's a great opportunity to get to know your other international affairs officers."

Serena smiles sweetly, giving Takano a light pat on the back, her cheeks flushing beet red the moment he said that.

"Oh stop it you! Anyways, you must be Onodera Ritsu! Nice to meet you! I hope you will have a great time here!" She reaches out her hand to Onodera for a shake as he did the same as well. Onodera flush a little. He was quite shy around women with such beauty. Of course this earn him a death glare from his boss.

"Anyways, we will get you to the hotel first. You must be tired! I have made dinner arrangements for you guys at the hotel restaurant. It's the best in London. I hope you guys are up for a British treat!" she exclaims happily.

Onodera somehow feels this unnerving feeling enveloping inside him. This somehow reflects well on his face. Takano of course sees this through, making a mental note to interrogate the poor boy later.

At last, they are finally in London, United Kingdom. It's quite a decision for Takano, as he never really had any plans on going to another side of the world. But after all, he needs a break. The team has been working immensely hard on their final cycle and the submissions are all in. He finally has the time to spend his time with Ritsu but even so, Ritsu isn't very much enjoying himself so far. Takano is guessing that it was his fault but somehow, something else seems to be disturbing the latter and he isn't going down without figuring out what is it.

After two hours of being stuck in traffic, they reach the hotel at ease. Grosvenor Hotel! Good grief, Ritsu exclaims to himself. He has this strange feeling that the whole trip was going to cost a bomb but Takano doesn't seem to mind one bit at all. Serena goes in straight to her job by checking in everything, making sure the reservations are in tack. When that was done, she gives out the keys to Takano and he once again thanks her for her hospitality. Ritsu finds her diligent but that was how British people work in that sense.

"Once you guys are all ready, come down to the restaurant at around 7.30 pm? I'll be ready by then! See you boys later!" Serena bows and takes her leave.

It was already close to seven and Ritsu finds himself not just about ready.

Ritsu is still trying to drink and indulge the contents of his room. His room is immensely huge. Huge isn't even the word to describe this monstrosity of a room. He likes the Victorian design of the room and the intricate patterns that circulates the room. For a moment, the idea of having a holiday doesn't seem like a bad idea at all. That is until, the doorbell rings.

Ritsu saunter to the door and opens it, not realizing the probability that a massive serial killer might be just right behind that door. But of course, he knows better than that. The handsome brooding man was standing right outside his door, looking about just as ready for the dinner. Takano never fails to dress to impress. He was wearing a black suit paired up with his favourite silk purple tie. His hair was effortlessly gorgeous and this flushes Ritsu to no end. Ritsu hates to admit this but Takano looks immaculately gorgeous in his suit.

"You know, you should really learn how to lock your doors. You're in another country now. You should be more cautious." Takano admonishes Ritsu to only earn an annoyed glare from him.

If only his mouth would just keep shut for that split second.

"Well the fact I know that it's you, it doesn't really matter! Gah! And shouldn't you be down to entertain people?" Ritsu snaps as he puts on his tie and started adjusting to it.

"For one thing Mr. Fancy Pants, WE should be going down together but somehow SOMEBODY isn't ready for starters and secondly, your hair is annoying. DO IT PROPERLY." Takano interjects harshly, earning an annoyed reply from the latter.

"Well, I am about to get to that part and besides, who are you to care about my well being or how my hair looks like?! I'm not yours!"

Onodera's reply has definitely trigger the time bomb in Takano.

"Don't toy with me, Onodera! I have my limits here. I am your fucking boss!" Takano retorts, grabbing hold of Onodera's arm as he pulls the boy closer to him.

This results in the boy struggling to break out of his grasp.

"Look! Just leave me be and I'll get it done!"

Without realization, Ritsu pushes Takano roughly to the corner leaving him in a state of shock. Takano was horrified by his actions and for once, he actually wants to hit the boy so badly.

However the boy's entire demeanor changes in a nanosecond. His eyes widen in fear and his expression changes from irritation to a softer look of concern. Takano could tell the guilt is kicking in.

"I'm sorry Takano san. It's just, I wish you would..you know, leave me be at times. I know what you're trying to do and..you're definitely not getting anything out of it.." he slowly replies in a very melancholic tone which drives Takano down the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Takano snaps back. This is the first day in a foreign country and he's already taking shit like that from his lover.

No wait, lover-to-be.

"Look, just leave it alright? I'll be down in a few seconds. Let me finish up here." Ritsu replies, continuing his preparation for tonight's dinner.

His answer obviously was hanging and it didn't settle well for Takano. He saunter towards the boy and grab hold of his arm and with much strength in him, he pins him down on the bed, gazing down at his victim who was scared shitless.

Onodera's eyes widen in fear as he saw his boss taking advantage of him, on the very first day of their settlement at the United Kingdom.

"TAKANO SAN!"

"You my man, are obviously having some issues! Why can't you just fucking tell me?!" Takano demands, glaring at the boy who just ticks him off. He had no idea Onodera has such ability to do so. That or it's just the jetlag kicking in.

"Can you just GET OFF OF ME? We need to be down for DINNER!" Ritsu snaps back, struggling hard but Takano isn't going down without a fight or an explanation.

"What the hell do you want? Why are you being so difficult?! Why can't you just take my advice?! If anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself!"

Onodera who tries to reason with his boss ends up just not talking at all and looks away from him.

Again, another time bomb ticks off.

"Look. At. Me." he demanded, using the staccato as an emphasis this time with a more menacing tone.

Ritsu finally obeys and slowly turn towards his boss until he finally lock gazes with him. He's expecting the tyrannical man of his boss to start tearing him apart but rather, Takano's expression has soften the moment his eyes met his.

It just comes to show that the man could never be angry with him. Not when he is in this state.

"You're agitated today."

This took Takano by surprise.

"What?"

"I think it's the jet lag fatigue kicking in. You're really extra mean and on the edge at the moment." Ritsu replies slowly, trying so hard not to say anything to offend his boss even more.

Takano stiffens a bit upon hearing the statement.

"Well, I wouldn't be in this state if someone hadn't been such a smart mouth." Takano hisses angrily but still maintaining eye contact with the boy.

For some reason, instead of snapping back, Ritsu caves in and said nothing. This took Takano by surprise knowing the boy would fight back but instead he didn't. After a long pause, he finally speaks.

"It just feels scary looking at you at the moment..sorry." Ritsu mutters, avoiding all possible eye contact with Takano.

Takano hasn't realized he was being quite patronizing and agitated but from the looks of it, it scares the poor boy. He slowly softens up and embraces Onodera with so much affection and love. He sniffs his hair and nuzzles down to his neck.

"I'm sorry. I guess the jet lag got to me. I was just trying to help. I didn't think I was ever going to scare you like that. I love you, Ritsu." He slowly whispers into his ears, breathing his scent slowly, taking in all his scent and embracing it. He misses this. He misses the feeling of holding on to someone and protecting them.

Onodera isn't being responsive is that sense as he just lay on the bed, still and not struggling whatsoever. Slowly, Takano felt a pair of hands snaking around his back as he pulls him in for a deeper hug.

Takano smiles as he responded with a tighter hug.

"You're so complicated, Ritsu."

"And you're bossy." Ritsu snaps back.

Somehow, a rush of relief spreads all over Takano. Smart mouth is back, he thought to himself. But he doesn't want this to ruin the moment.

"That's because, I care for you." He murmurs softly, realizing that he was making Ritsu blush, really hard.

"Takano san, we need to get going. We're going to be late for dinner!" Ritsu replies, trying to break free from Takano's grip.

Suddenly, Takano gets a playful idea. He loses the grip and checks his watch.

7.10 pm. There's still time.

"You know Ritsu, your response to my hug is rather, fascinating." He replies cheekily, his lips curves up to for a smile. Onodera stares at the man, realizing the shit he's got into.

_Oh fuck. _That was the expression that was clearly sculpted across his face.

"Ah Takano san, well, umm, it's the jet lag t-talking and clearly we need to get read—hmpppf!"

Takano kisses the boy with such passion, forcing his lips into his mouth as his smolders the boy with his burning tongue. Onodera obviously is in disdain as he tries to drink in the situation. He breaks off the kiss, looking at the older man, relatively shock.

Takano smirks at him, pinning him down as he breathes in closer to the boy.

"We've got time, baby. This will take a while."

It was almost seven forty when the two men arrive at the restaurant. The restaurant's interior is spectacular, brimming with intricate Victorian designs and an amazing chandelier that displays beautifully right at the heart of the restaurant. Takano walks in; unaware that this is his first time in a foreign restaurant in foreign country. He travels a lot yes but this? This is something different.

He turns to Onodera who's feeling rather flush from their steamy session earlier on.

"How's your body?" Takano asks out of concern only to earn an annoyed glare from Onodera.

"Aching. No thanks to you! You MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?!" Onodera snarls at him, trying to look not so flush.

Takano snorts at the statement, angering the boy even more.

"Oh Onodera, you know my raging hormones just can't contain it whenever I see you on the bed helpless."

"You deliberately pin me down! I can sue you for this! It's sexual harassment!" Ritsu cries out, trying to defend his point.

"I prefer to call it, affection." Takano points out, giving out the victory smile.

And with that, the conversation ends with a fuming Onodera and a very sexually contented Takano.

Moments later, Takano eyes on Serena who is approaching towards their direction. She's in a gorgeous satin grey halter neck dress that cuts off right at the knees, donned with silver pumps and her hair all tied up with little hair tendrils falling at the side of her face. No doubt, she was beautiful.

"Serena san! You look spectacular tonight! You definitely outshine us tonight!" Ritsu praises her excitingly, looking at her in awe.

Serena blushes as she hugs the two men and give them a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Onodera! I am so glad you guys are here. Come, let me show you to our table."

Serena leads the two to the table, which isn't hard to find. But as so it seems, someone is already sitting at their reservation looking straight at them as they saunter through the tables and crowd. Upon looking at the man, Takano notices Onodera's sudden change of demeanor. The boy's facial expression falls flat and his expression turns ashen. His eyes widen as he approaches the table, but his gaze deadly fixed on the mysterious man who's sitting right there. Serena, not knowingly, introduces them.

"Gentleman, I would like you to meet my boss who I am currently working for at the Faber publishing company here."

Takano notices the sudden changes even more when Onodera hears the name of the company. His whole body stiffens and his expression unfathomable. But from his eyes, Takano sees fear spreading all over and eradicating all the calmness in him. Takano fixes his gaze at the mysterious man who is making the poor boy swelter in fear.

Serena is about to speak something when the mysterious man stops her, raising his hand to indicate something. She looks at him quizzically but questions no more.

He's a beautiful man he must say dressed in a gray suit, wearing a white linen shirt underneath it without a tie. His blonde cropped hair is gelled up well that somehow fits his sculpted perfect frame. His eyes however, are stone gray and somehow it has this sadistic twinkle in it.

And he's staring right at Onodera, with the most domineering look ever. The man stands up and reaches out to Onodera, overlooking Takano.

"It's been a while, Ritsu. I've missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thousand of questions** are swarming around his head at the moment and Takano just could not comprehend the situation. Clearly he is missing a lot of information. In this case, this mysterious man knows Onodera. Well it was true that he left for England when he was younger but this? Who is the person? And most importantly, _what does he mean to Onodera?_

He makes a mental note to interrogate the boy privately later.

He looks over at Onodera again and the boy was still radiating with fear. It isn't a very good sign to start the evening. The man however, seems to be enjoying this. He doesn't seem disturbed by Onodera's reaction towards his presence. It was like as if… he had expected it all along.

The man is clearly waiting for Onodera's response to shake his hand. After a brief interval of sinking in the information, Onodera finally shakes his hand with much reluctance. The man gives out an unfathomable smile and proceeds on to Takano, reaching out his hand for a shake.

"You must be the famous Takano Masamune. I'm Quintus May, CEO of the Faber Publishing House and May Enterprises. Very nice to meet you." Quintus May introduces himself with the most sneering tone as Takano shakes his hand, very reluctantly.

He already hates this man as he speaks.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. May." Takano replies, ever so politely.

The gentlemen proceed to take their seats, while leaving Serena, confused to process all that's happening right in front of her. But without questioning anything else, she proceeds to sit down with the rest of the group.

"I am a man of expensive taste so I have already ordered and paid for the courses. Don't mind me. I'm sure Serena has already sorted out your reservations for the hotel, so please enjoy the evening." Quintus replies as he gestures for the waiter to pour the expensive wine into our glasses. Takano is fighting very hard at the moment to not roll his eyes and be impolite. It's a very hard task for him, considering he usually his quite the tyrant himself and meeting another tyrant at hand is a very, very unusual sight.

But Takano tries to accommodate with the new challenge for the very sake of his emotions and Onodera's.

"Thank you for having us here, Mr. May." He greets, with all the dignity in the world pressing on him.

Quintus however looks surprise, more like taken aback by Takano's reply.

"Oh sorry, I was under the impression that I wasn't to talking to you." He replies snidely and ends the conversation between the both of them with one jab.

_Fucker. _Takano is very much ready to pound the rich man's head down right this instance. While Takano fumes away, Quintus makes another effort to get the conversation rolling. Of course, this was towards Onodera.

"Ritsu, it's been so long. How have you been? I miss you so much." He asks politely, while giving off a sardonic aura at Takano.

Takano isn't very much enjoying the dinner so far and he definitely isn't enjoying how the man is ignoring him completely at the same time, hitting on his ex lover.

Wait.

Soon to be lover.

Clearly the atmosphere tenses with Onodera looking as pale as ever. It sort of brings out the colour in his eyes but his whole demeanor is definitely stiff. Takano could tell very well something was up between the two and the fact something hits him quite well.

They perhaps have a history together or could they be?

_No, not this motherfucker. _Takano thought angrily.

After what it seems like a long and awkward pause, Onodera gains some confidence and soul to reply Quintus.

"I'm doing well, Quintus. I just never I would ever see you again…like this." His voice trails off and once again he has his heart in his mouth. The boy was still and afraid to speak.

"Oh, I've told you before, baby. I'll always be here waiting for you."

Now that was crossing the boundaries.

Serena is exchanging looks with Takano, confused with the situation that's happening right infront of them. Onodera is in serious debt of owing an explanation to the two. Takano cannot believe that he has this deal with this shit from what it seems like a cocky, son of a bitch, masochist on the first day of his first time out of the country experience.

"When Serena told me, you were coming, I was ecstatic. I cancelled all my meeting plans right away after she told me you were coming down much to her horror." He replies, which follows on with laughter much to Serena's embarrassment. After what it seems like a short laugh, he continues on.

"But I must say, you've changed a lot from the last time I saw you. You left me quite, at an unease state the last time."

Takano isn't already fond of this man's character but last sentence definitely made him snarl inside and out. Millions of questions are already scattering in his brain, wondering which one to pick but the most obvious one of all: What is their relationship together in the past?

He saw Onodera paling from white to just ghostly white. It questions Takano even more, putting him in a doubt zone. He hates this feeling of not knowing his ex lover so well. But they were so young when they first started dating…and the relationship fell short after wards. So what happens now?

The thought is put on hold when the waiter arrives and brings in their first entrees. Serena tries to lighten up the mood a little.

"Oh my! Boy am I famished! Let's dig in people! You will love it!" she smiles brightly as she digs in first followed by the rest of the gentlemen.

Takano is indeed very famished, no thanks to the horrible flight food they had earlier, he's quite content with the quality of the food in the restaurant. Takano glances over at Onodera who barely touches anything in his plate. This worries him even more.

"Onodera. Why aren't you eating?" Takano says only to earn a deafening shock from Onodera who just snaps out from his zone. He shakes his head earnestly and apologises, proceeding to finish the food. The dinner table falls into silence, as no one seems to be taking the initiative to talk. However, the silence was broken with Quintus making another conversation starter.

"You know, you still haven't said anything yet about my earlier statement." His voice darkens, his expression suddenly changes from light hearted to a very eerie dark manner.

This brings a chill down Onodera's spine. The tension on the dinner table protrudes with Quintus looking rather dark and eerie.

"What statement?" Onodera asks honestly.

"Tsk tsk, Ritsu, Ritsu. Still trying to avoid as ever? Hah…you make me mad at times, sweetheart." Quintus snaps, trying to hide is annoyance in him but somehow it just can't escape him. He's fairly annoyed at him.

The level of rage enveloping in Takano Masamune is at its maximum. He really is going to erupt at any second after hearing that statement. Onodera of course, has his heart in his mouth, trying so hard to reply the blonde. After much thought, he proceeds with his response.

"Quintus, can we not talk about this over dinner?" he asks politely.

Quintus scoffs at his request.

"And why not?" he retorts, with a demanding tone not realizing he's raising his voice.

"I'll like to speak to you alone, Quintus. Not here." Onodera replies, his tone of voice low and careful.

Within that split second, Takano erupts from inside. It's paining him so badly that he needs to keep his cool in front of everybody and at the same time tolerate with Mr. Morebucks' attitude and Onodera's secretive demeanor. This is getting a little too out of hand for Takano.

There were two options in his head, which is to leave the dinner place immediately with a lame excuse or to erupt in front of everybody, go over to Mr. Millionaire and punch the living daylights out of him.

And he chooses?

"Excuse me, but I feel very ill at the moment. I will have to excuse myself." Takano bows politely as he gets up and saunter towards the exit.

"Ah Takano san! Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Serena calls out to Takano, feeling very guilty and apologetic but Takano shakes his head politely. He honestly feels guilty for the poor lady. He wants to help her but he feels a headache swarming at the moment. There was a lot of information to take in today at the dinner table and especially, putting up with Mr. I-CAN-CHOOSE-TO-IGNORE-YOU's attitude. He needs a break from this startling drama.

"A slight headache, Miss Staniland. It's just the long flight really. I will be up in my room. Thank you for the lovely dinner. Have a great night everyone." He glances over at Onodera, who looks just as much in shock with a glint of concern. But what Takano sees deeper in him is that, Onodera is trying very hard to explain the situation to him.

Takano rubs his temples as he takes his leave, wondering whether he really made the right decision to leave the dinner.

From the slight corner of his eye, he sees Quintus May, looking at him with the most sadistic and terrifying eyes.

He's _**smirking**_ at him sardonically.

* * *

Thank you for the review guys! Here's the chapter! I am already working on all the other chapters in hope I will be able to refine them all soon :D


End file.
